Lovely Sea Heavenly Tail
by sweetsoundofmuse
Summary: "Love has no boundaries but only the walls we create. In order for you to be together, you must break those walls and all will fall into place."
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of the Sun

_**Hello my lovelies. Muse is here with a new Finder story. I feel like I rushed through **__**One Knee Stance**_ _**and I think some of you feel the same. I might rewrite it to extend Akihito's pregnancy but I really wanted to focus on the life of the children so bare with me okay. So anyway this new story is more of a fantasy based on the three versions of the little mermaid I know (Disney not included). It'll be pretty short but fun. So here we go. Enjoy.**_

_**I don't own anything or anyone associated with the finder series.**_

"_They say the presence of mermaids and mermen can bring the ultimate amount of luck to your life. They also say that the song of the merfolk catches and traps you in an unending wave of love and lust. When you think you are in heaven, said mermaid or merman, takes you to the depths of the ocean and determines your fate. There are those who have lived to tell the tale but, what of those who do not return? Well, this is their story and it may end happy but I'm not making any promises."_

In the deepest depths of the ocean, there was the most beautiful ocean city the world has ever seen or would have seen if they could find it. The city glitters with gold that shines brightly with the sun reflection. In the center of this magnificent city lays a crystal palace that is home to the king, queen, and their three sons. Their names are: the King Poseidon, the Queen Amphitrite, and their sons Mikhail, Feilong, and Akihito. The name of the city is Aquatica and it is the main place for our story.

On the surface, the humans face a crisis. More and more people have been disappearing into the ocean and the only ones to blame are the merfolk. The humans have been formulating plans to capture and kill as many merfolk as possible to save their people. The citizens turn to the royal family for help but the two prices were against the idea of killing off another race of beings. Despite their feelings, their father sent them to find the whereabouts of the merfolk city and reluctantly they went. And this is where our story begins.

"Ryuichi, what will happen if we never find this legendary city? And how do we know it's the merfolk who is causing all this? Will we ever get to go back home? And what if…."

"Yoh, you're asking a lot of question you know." Ryuichi chuckled and turned to his younger brother. The two prices had been sailing for at least two months now and there has still been no sign of the legendary merfolk city. They were beginning to run out of resources and some crew members have already died.

"Don't worry Yoh, we will find it and hopefully soon." said Ryuichi, hoping to encourage his brother somehow. Suddenly, something shining and glittering in the water caught Yoh's and Ryuichi's attention and then they both heard the most beautiful heavenly voice sing the most beautiful song and they were hypnotized.

Meanwhile, under the surface the prince Akihito was swimming fast to escape his angry elder brother Mikhail. His light blue and golden tail was moving rapidly in desperation to as his hazel eyes shine and golden hair flowed. Mikhail had woken up that morning to find his red and orange tail covered in seaweed and his hair harden by coral pulp and he knew the youngest was responsible. Akihito had swam into a nearby cave and watched Mikhail swim right by. Feeling his was safe for a few hours, he decided to swim to the surface and trap bypassing ships. The reason the merfolk were trapping ships and destroying them was to keep their whereabouts a secret and imprison or kill those who were on the ship. Because the threat against merfolk was beginning to increase, they had chosen to just kill all ship inhabitants. As Akihito swam to the surface, he saw a ship sailing pretty close by and decided to use his charm. All those in the royal family were given the ability to sing with the most heavenly voice ever heard and Akihito used his to trap the ships which was what he was about to do now.

He sat on a nearby rock and began to sing the song of enchantment. A slow sensual mist began to surround the ship and soon it was close enough to trap it in a thin web of seaweed. Feilong had heard Akihito singing and decided to join him in order to bring to men into a slow power seduction. When the ship was close enough, they used their legs to climb aboard the ship and one by one, began killing each member on board until they came face to face with the two human princes. Ryuichi was astounded by Akihito's beauty and how his hair shined brightly in the sun. His eyes glittered and his baby face cheeks were painted with a light cherry color. A loud thumping took its' place in Akihito's heart and he knew that it was love at first sight and from the way Ryuichi was looking at him, he could say the same. A similar scene was happening between Yoh and Feilong as they stared into each other's eyes. Akihito finally spoke in the sweetest voice to ever fall on human ears.

"We must talk them with us Fei." Feilong nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but we must use the back entrance to the palace or father will question." Ryuichi spoke up after this was said.

"Wait, where will you be taking us exactly?" Yoh nodded in agreement. The two merboys exchanged looks and explained where they will be taking them and why. Yoh and Ryuichi decided it was best to corporate seeing their ship was basically destroyed and they didn't want to part from these beautiful creatures. Fei and Aki swam below the surface with the Asami brothers. Feilong had casted spell on both of them that gives humans the ability to breathe under water. They entered through the back of the palace and Akihito took Ryuichi to his room. Akihito went a sat on his bed as Ryuichi marveled at how every wall was made of crystal. Akihito spoke.

"It would seem I didn't introduce myself. My name is Akihito, youngest price in Aquatica. My friends call me Aki and you are?"

"My name is Ryuichi, eldest prince in the Asami royal family." Ryuichi walked over to Aki and kissed his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Akihito blushed at this gesture and felt an unusual heat rise through his body.

"May I ask a request of you Ryuichi?"

"You may my young prince."

"I request you take my chastity. I feel an undying love and lust for you and need you to satisfy it."

"My prince, I feel the exact same way and will more than happy to fulfill your request."

_**Tee-hee. I know, I'm evil enough to leave at a cliff hanger before the lemon but don't worry, the lemon will be up soon. I plan on updating One Knee Stance pretty soon. Also, I need some know oneshot or series ideas from you guys so feel free to tell me in your reviews or PM me. Until next time Loves. **_


	2. Chapter 2 Essence

_**Hello my lovelies. Muse is here to give you her first ever lemon so try not to judge me to hard okay. Well without further ado, I present to you your long awaited lemon. Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Finder series.**_

Akihito and Ryuichi stared into each other's eyes as they leaned in until their lips met. It was Aki's first kiss and it was the best thing he had ever experienced. It was soft yet but so passionate. Ryuichi's hands found their way roaming all over Aki's skin, gently brushing past his nipples cause Aki's breathe to hitch and then moan. They broke their passionate kiss when the need for air became apparent. Aki pulled Ryuichi toward his bed and he fell on top of it pulling Ryu with him. Ryuichi began exploring Aki's body from his neck all the way down to his bellybutton. Akihito whined, urging Ryuichi to go lower. Ryu smirked at this and took Aki's erection into his mouth causing him to scream out.

"Ahhhh Ryuichi. More… Give me more" Ryuichi obeyed and took Aki deeper inside his month. He continued to suck until Aki climaxed and leaned back up for a kiss. Akihito then flipped them over so he was on top and began to undress Ryuichi. He inched down until he was face to face with Ryu's fairly large erection. He gave it a tentative lick and then wrapped his lips around the head but soon he moved back up and placed a needy kiss on Ryu's warm lips. He began rubbing his ass against Ryuichi as they continued to kiss. As there make out continued, Ryuichi placed three fingers at Akihito entrance and ram them in causing him to arch his back and scream into Ryu's mouth.

When he felt Akihito was prepared, he raised Akihito's hips and slowly allowed him to slide down on his erection. They continued to thrust in harmony until the thrust became more fast, rough, and hard. Ryuichi flipped them over so that he was on top and continued to ram into Akihito's heavenly body. Soon both had reached their limits and came simultaneously. They lay down together, basking in to afterglow of their love making and soon fell asleep in each other's arms, content on the fact that they had found their true love.

_**So don't hate me because I know it's short but I'm hitting the complete button on this unless you want me to continue. Right now I'm working on rewriting chapter 5 of One Knee Stance and finishing it. I'm also working on a high school fiction for the finder series so look out for that. Later Loves. **_


End file.
